greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy/History
This is about a development period of The Revenge Of Gree Guy, first succeeded Greeny Phatom game in whole franchise. From 1982 to 1999, a 17 year development peroid has discovered. Console-game duo era (1981-1985) The Revenge of Gree City was officially started after founding "Balls"Found on "Balls" Digital Studio's official development timeline on page 43 of instruction manual of the final game.. It was started as launch title for "Balls" Digital Studio's console Durango, originally referred as Mango Unio and Mango Gaco, two consoles. Since 1980, Michael founded a console manufacturer Mango Inc, "Balls" bought it and console was in development. It was started by Terry Ward, Robert Stainton, Michael Wildshill, Mauno Tuomela, Edward Walter Fowly and Ubisoft. Ubisoft Montpellier developed games with others. Game data In 1990, the year the footage was revealed, there was mysterious trailer so rare it wasn't found on YouTube, Facebook or anywhere. Instead, "Balls" undisclosed it to game data. Game data was released by "Balls" founder Michael Wildshill and the game's writer/executive producer Terry Ward through renowned Greeny Phatom forum in 2011, with Project 64 download link (being able to run the game data), named "GPgamedata.exe" featuring the rare trailer.A cheat code was released with game data and Project 64 in 2011. Rumors/jokes There was a rumor of Michael putting a creepy face to game data before release to haunt the player's computer. It was actually failed, but then haunting was succeeded later, since if you buy a pirated copy of Greeny Phatom The Revenge of Gree Guy, the creepy face will haunt you for the time you play it. Shortly after, Michael also hide a text for Little Guy's line saying "If you like this copy, buy it". After the line, as of fighting second boss, game slows down, screen gets more red and face pops up everytime with louder scream. This rumor was called "Haunting in 123 Greeny Phatom", named after the place the game was based on and parodying "Haunting in Connecticut" title. This was also available as cheat code to game data (released to Project 64) as you choose "Cheat Cod-inator" on main menu and insert "P Dietra", which is a anagram for "Pirated", and which is a name for scrapped female charather of final game, Penny Dietra. Console as seperate (1985-2012) Main article: Mango Durango Since Mango and "Balls" seperated Greeny Phatom game (used to be as pack-in) and console from releasing together, Mango still worked on console and wasn't released before 2011. Co-developers This list of developersUbisoft Montpellier developed games with others. (including every copy/versions) was referred as (per game) "Development 10" by Michael Wildshill. Re-release 2010 Wii, PS3 and XBOX 360 Kinect This group was also called "Ape Sisters". #Ubisoft A'nnecy #Ubisoft '''P'une #Ubisoft Signapor'''e #Ubisoft 'S'an Francisco #Ubisoft Par'i'''s #Ubisoft Ma's'sive #Ubisoft Red S't'orm #Ubisoft Qu'e'bec #Ubisoft Mont'r'eal #Ubisoft '''S'hanghai Nintendo DS, PS2 and PSP/PSP Go! #Ubisoft Poland #Ubisoft Toronto #Ubisoft Milan #Ubisoft Tokyo #Ubisoft Barcelona #Related Designs (credited as Ubisoft Related Designs) #RedLynx (credited as Ubisoft Finland) #Ubisoft Nagoya #Ubisoft Vancouver #Nadeo (credited as Ubisoft Moulineaux) Staff Main Team Directors Michael Wildshill (narrative director) Robert W. Stainton (multiplayer director) Executive Producers Terry Ward Jade Raymond (game data and 2001 release only) Edward Walter Fowly Mauno Tuomela (credited as Mauno Olavi Tuomela) Former developers References Category:Greeny Phatom